Graduation
by littlebird14
Summary: One-Shot - Caroline finally gets to graduate Whitmore and finds a familiar face cheering her on before walking across the stage. Set after TVD series finale but prior to Klaus' check/letter for the boarding school. Klaroline


_Hello all! I don't normally do one-shots but I had a brief idea of something simple between Klaus and Caroline after the series finale of TVD. This is set prior to the check for the school and accompanying letter. I've been daydreaming about how Klaus would find out about Caroline's visit to NOLA and this was just one of those ideas I could write down fast enough._

 _Enjoy the short and sweet!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters, locations, background and ideas all belong to The Vampire Diaries/Originals creators – and my, how talented they are!_

\- TVD/TO - TVD/TO - TVD/TO - TVD/TO - TVD/TO - TVD/TO - TVD/TO -

Finally, I am graduating college. Things have been put on hold for far too long. I had Ric and Jo's children, Stefan was hunted, Ric and I ran from Mystic Falls, we defeated Rayna, Sybil and Katherine (for what feels like the millionth time) so we were finally able to come home. But it hasn't been all good. Even though we got Elena back, we lost Stefan – me a newly wedded husband, Damon a brother, and everyone else a friend.

Damon helped Ric and I open a school for magical students and once began reeling in new kids every term, I went back to Whitmore for a business management degree.

My two girls are sitting in the stands with Elena, Damon and Bonnie. Sneaking a peek at them before taking my place in line, I smile; but before I step aside, I find another familiar face sitting next to Elena that I haven't seen in years – Niklaus Mikaelson.

Knowing he would be able to hear me, despite being engaged in conversation with Lizzie, I say, "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

His eyes lifted and scanned the room until they connected with mine. "I received a notification from Damon that you were going to be graduating today." His voice was just like I had remembered, smooth and velvety. It brought butterflies to my stomach in excitement.

I debated replying but luckily Elena asked him a question and his attention shifted so I tore myself apart from the curtain to find my place.

About a half hour later, I hear, "Caroline Forbes," being called to the stage. I step up and shake the hand of the president of the school to receive my degree. With my vampire hearing, I hear my friends and daughters cheer me on and I smile at them.

Not wanting to stay for the rest of the alphabet, I sneak off through the back of the stage, thankful my last name starts with an "F". I walk through the halls to grab my things when I find my path blocked by the Original hybrid. "Leaving so soon love?" he smirked. He has not changed at all.

"Well, I got what I came for," I hold up the rolled-up parchment, smiling. "No point in sticking around the rest of the night to watch a bunch of kids I didn't even know get theirs." He says nothing at that, just continues to smile at me. "Why are you here?"

"It's not Mystic Falls, so technically I'm breaking no rules from our pact."

Rolling my eyes, I respond, "No, why are you here at my graduation? You could have come to Whitmore anytime."

"I was present for your high school graduation, I seemed fitting to be here for your college graduation as well."

Crossing my arms, I ask, "So, does Damon just give you weekly updates on me then? You know, that's what Facebook is for." I knew he would never tolerate the sass from anyone else so I elated in the fact that he's let this conversation continue so far. I've always liked how much I can get away with where he's concerned. I have yelled at him, turned my back on him, played him, even tried to kill him and yet he comes back for more. If I was anyone else, I would have been dead a long time ago.

Shaking his head, obviously amused, he answers, "No, only to stay updated on the important things. I like to know what you're accomplishing. And I must say, everything that you've done so far, surpasses anything I could have imagined."

"Mommy!" I hear from down the hall before I can respond. Turning, I find Lizzie and Josie running into my arms.

"Congratulations Blondie!" comes Damon's voice at the same time Elena and Bonnie say, "Congrats Care!"

"Thank you everyone!" I say, hugging my daughters tightly. "I'll meet everyone back at the boarding house. Can you guys take the girls with you?" Damon nods as he lifts Lizzie into his arms while Bonnie takes Josie's hand to head down the hallway outside with Elena. They were laughing and happy, something I thought we all would never be able to return to after losing Stefan.

Not bothering to turn back to Klaus, I walk towards the fountain outside saying, "Now that you're here, is there a possibility of a gift in the shape of a mini fridge?"

I hear him snicker softly behind me before I feel his presence as he draws nearer. He takes my hand to place lightly on his forearm, bringing back memories of my high school graduation as he walked me home late that night. "That kind of gift is only suitable for high school students. You deserve at least a regular sized refrigerator."

"Awesome!" I feigned excitement.

"In all actuality, what would you like as gift?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Caroline."

Stopping in my tracks to look at him, I shake my head. "I'm serious. I don't need anything."

"Want and need are two different things." His eyes were intense while he smiled, "Perhaps something for you and your daughters? Tickets to see a Broadway play? Or perhaps, Disneyworld? I hear children love that mouse."

I sighed, walking away from him, taking a leap of faith. "Well, my daughters and I briefly saw part of New Orleans and that turned out in a big, fat fail so I think we'll just stay here."

"What?" his voice was quiet.

"Nothing, forget it."

He grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "When were you in New Orleans?"

I tried to pull away but his grip was like concreate. Giving in, I answered, "It was about five or so years ago now. I got there realizing that I had no idea where you lived so I stopped at some bar – Rousseau's, I think – where a very rude waitress told me no one had seen you for years. I asked her to give you a note when you returned … but I never heard from you."

His eyes were wide, the only thing in his face giving me any indication of what his thoughts were inside his head. "Caroline, I never got the message. I would have come for you."

I waved my hand, "It's fine. I'm over it. No biggie."

"It is a 'biggie" … as you so poetically put it," I snickered at his comment before he continued. "I would have been here in a heartbeat."

"It was a long time ago Klaus."

He laughed, "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

Giggling, I say, "I suppose that was a rather silly thing to say to someone who is a thousand years old."

Pulling me into his arms for an embrace, he whispers in my ear, "Please come back with me. I'll show you everything you missed last time. New Orleans is a magical city."

Barely needing time to think about it, I reply, "Okay."

Coming apart, he looked at me suspiciously before he asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I was ready five years ago." I took a deep breath, "Besides, the boarding school lets out for the summer next week and there won't be any students there to help. It would be an incredible summer having you show me your favorite city in the whole world." He was silent and I thought I had said something to offend him, so I added, "I mean, if you're free, I wouldn't want to impose."

"I cannot imagine a better summer. I can stick around for a week and we'll fly down together."

"Sounds great," I smiled happily. _Tyler is your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes,_ he told me at my high school graduation. I don't think he meant less than ten years but I looked forward to the summer and all he was going to be able to show me.


End file.
